


Secrets in Death

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Loki only ever wanted to love you





	Secrets in Death

It wasn’t that you had been the one to kill his brother, oh no. It wasn’t that you felt nothing as your finger pressed down on the trigger, aiming the gun at the blonde’s heart. It wasn’t that you were heartless, no.

The reason you had been called to the mobster king’s sanctuary was nothing more than pure fucking coincidence. It was what you had expected to happen. You killed the idiot brother and now you sat in front of the man that you had craved to get your filthy hands on for months now.

You should feel fear as he stared at you with ice behind his green eyes. You should be begging for your life. You should be shaking with anticipation. But no. Instead, you sat calmly in the chair as the Ice Prince glared daggers at you. You should be pleading with him to either release you, or to kill you here and now. 

But you wouldn’t budge a muscle. You were strong and independent. You didn’t care for the asshole in front of you. You didn’t care that he was trying to make you sweat. You wouldn’t give him any satisfaction. 

He glanced down at his desk for a short moment, finally breaking the eye contact that he held with you and let out a bitter laugh before glancing up and linking his fingers behind his head. Still, he remained quiet.

“You gonna just sit there and look pretty?” you asked, finally allowing him the dignity that he thought he was owed. “Or are you going to place a bullet- look at me when I’m speaking, Loki!” you snapped as the man stood up from his chair and sauntered over to the window and gazed down at the street. “Are we doing this or not?”

“So demanding.” He finally spoke. “You demand so much, yet, you receive nothing.”

“Loki.” you warned . “If I get out of this chair, I will personally slit your throat.” You could hear your heart beating in your ear and your tuned it out. “Punish me or release me.”

He paced back to the desk and pressed the intercom, never allowing you to see the fury that he he felt inside. “Cancel my 12 O’clock, Sif, if you will.” As he took his finger away from the intercom, he threw a disappointed look at you. “What was the purpose of killing Thor? Was it to get my attention? Were you jealous that I gave him the dangerous assignment while I had you stationed at home with me?”

“I’m just as capable of going on those assassination missions as Thor had been.” you growled out. “Why, Loki? Why hire me for my skill, yet deter me whenever I ask to be partnered with your brother or another client of your own?”

“You were always a favorite of mine, Y/N; never doubt that.”

“Then tell me why you-”

“I didn’t want to lose someone I was in love with,Y/N.” The sudden confession caused you to choke. “I was in love with you for years. But ever since you had been injured, nearly dying on my order, I had to make certain you wouldn’t die without me.”

“You’re full of shit.” your grimaced. “You love no one but yourself.”

He casually opened the middle drawer of his desk and pulled out a small box before setting it down in front of him. He carefully opened it to reveal the largest diamond ring you had ever set your eyes on.

“Am I full of shit now, Y/N?”

“Loki, release me.” you swallowed hard as you kept your gaze on the ring. You were too focused on the ring that you hadn’t noticed him standing up and walking behind you until you felt the cold metal touching your temple. 

“I have always loved you, my dear Y/N,” Before you had the chance to utter another word, Loki pressed down on the trigger and pocketed the ring before calling to another henchmen on the intercom.


End file.
